Talk:Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors
Why do some of the thumbnails disappear?-- 20:04, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :No idea. Probably a temporary fault with Wikia. Christophee (talk) 13:37, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Nickelodeon OK, wrong page, but for those EW teams that entered Nickelodeon, should we add Extreme Warriors to the Series Record section of the various Nickelodeon robots in Extreme Warriors 1 and 2? Personally this is something on my to-do list but I'm using common sense and asking for permission before doing it. This would be similar to the proposal for adding Extreme's to the Series Record section (see here for details.--'' STORM II '' 16:15, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :I like your proposal and you have permission to go ahead with it. Christophee (talk) 17:05, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Unknown Robots I recently bought a Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors souvenir programme from eBay, and it's filled with robots that we don't know about. First of all, there's pictures of four that we might have never seen before. Here's the images. These robots are: *'Valkyrie' - A white lifter, but I can't tell if the image is a photo or a CAD. *'Tripulta' - A very complicated crusher, definitely a CAD. *'DSC' - Possibly a prototype of Buzz, looks to have a side-flipper and drum. *'Dark2' - Bears a strong resemblance to Revenge. In addition, the programme has short descriptions for a couple more unrecognised robots, but no pictures: *'Anubis' - Team Monkey Business - John Carioti - "Electrically powered robot with wedge at one end and 3000 RPM spinning blade at the other". *'Carnivour' - Anozira - Lance Greathouse - "Durable robot with rotating blade and treadmill-like catapult". *'Spectre's Revenge' - Spectre Robotics - Valek Xavier Sykes - "With a skull-shaped head, Spectre's Revenge can attack with two vicious spinning blades and a rear mace". **At first I thought this could have been Darkness due to it being built by Valek Xavier Sykes, but Darkness has a separate entry in the programme. I'm not quite sure what we should do with these details, any ideas? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:06, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :Tripulta is Team Raptor's BattleBots entry. DSC could be Speed Bump or Speed Bump XL. Dark 2 could be the original Revenge. Sam (BAZINGA) 00:42, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ::It's likely they had to print that before the robots arrived in England, using just photos and info from the registration forms. Here's my thoughts: *'Valkyrie' - The name below it says "Team In-Theory," that's the team that built Hannibal. I guess they didn't have time to finish that complex-looking design and built a simpler one instead. *'Tripulta' - That belongs the Chris Harriman who entered with Cyclone. Tripulta got a merchandise deal from Battlebots, so I'd assume it couldn't enter Robot Wars. *'DSC' - Yep, I agree that's probably Buzz. Doesn't look that much different fro mthe finalized version. *'Dark2' - Definitely Revenge. You can see that it still has the scorpion claws from when it was called License to Kill and on Battlebots. *'Anubis - That would be Basenji. *'Carnivour' - Dragbot. Guess they didn't manage to finish the catapult, it sounds too complex for its own good anyway. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:22, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Tripulta looks like a revamped Raptor. Since it's a CAD, my guess is that it was being planned but never finished. Basenji's original name explains that "definitely not a basenji" insignia on the front, and I'm guessing it was changed due to a name conflict. Should we make pages for Valkyrie and Tripulta? Badnik96 (talk) 20:57, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :I'd say hold off, since we're not sure if they even got built. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:18, October 19, 2014 (UTC)